


Promenons-nous dans les bois

by Lena_221b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Français | French, Humour, M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/pseuds/Lena_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est un brin éméché et ne contrôle pas tout à fait ce qu'il est en train de raconter à Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dribs and Drabs of the Tumblr Variety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412664) by [fuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchs/pseuds/fuchs). 



> Ceci est une traduction du chapitre 2 de Dribs and Drabs of the Tumblr Variety, une collection d'OS courts écrits par Fuchs qui m'a gentiment donné son autorisation. Les chapitres ne sont pas dans un ordre chronologique. J'ai commencé par le 2 parce que c'est mon préféré. Si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. Merci et bonne lecture !

– Des fois, je rêve que je te chevauche.

Derek lâche Stiles qui tombe au sol, la tête la première.

Stiles ne semble pas avoir remarqué et essaie simplement de se retourner sur le dos. « Essayer », c'est bien le mot, parce que curieusement, il se retrouve empêtré dans son sweat à capuche. Il se tortille alors sur le sol, la tête coincée dans sa manche.

Normalement, Derek l'aiderait et se sentirait coupable de l'avoir laissé tomber ainsi, mais pour l'instant, il est bien trop occupé à ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Stiles finit par émerger du tissu et regarde Derek.

– Tu es tellement immense, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais passer les jambes autour de toi.

Les loups-garous sont-ils sujets aux crises cardiaques ? Parce que c'est ce qui est en train de se passer, Derek en est certain.

– Et tu es tellement fort. Je parie que je pourrais juste monter sur toi et tu ne t'arrêterais pas pendant des heures et des heures.

Stiles se lèche les lèvres et gigote sur le sol de la forêt, apparemment insensible au fait que le monde de Derek est en train de subir une révolution copernicienne.

– Grand méchant loup, marmonne Stiles en clignant des yeux. Mais tu as vraiment le poil duveteux, tu sais.

Il tend la main et commence à caresser la chaussure de Derek.

– Toooouuuuuut doooouux, le looouuup.

Derek s'éloigne prudemment de Stiles et se cogne délibérément la tête dans l'arbre le plus proche. La coupure qui apparaît au-dessus de son sourcil guérit avant même qu'il ait le temps d'essuyer le sang qui coule. Parce que Stiles pense à chevaucher Derek sous sa forme lupine. Comme s'il était une sorte de superponey. Et Derek craque tellement sur Stiles qu'il le laisserait faire. Il grognerait et montrerait les dents, il ferait mine de mordre et finirait pas s'accroupir et transporter Stiles où qu'il veuille.

Il n'est pas déçu – non, non absolument pas – que Stiles ne pense pas à chevaucher Derek sous sa forme humaine. Ce serait pervers et déplacé de profiter de l'ébriété de Stiles.

Stiles qui est saoul et en train de se faire un nid dans les feuilles mortes accumulées sur le sol.

Derek pousse un long soupir exaspéré et s'avance d'un pas lourd pour relever son ami.

– Ooouh, ça tourne ! s'exclame Stiles en s'accrochant au col de Derek.

Une fois debout, il regarde autour de lui et fronce les sourcils.

– Noooon, pas debout, c'est l'heure du dodo.

– Il est trois heures du matin, grommelle Derek.

– C'est pour ça que c'est l'heure du dodo, insiste Stiles.

Comme si ce n'était pas son idée d'aller se bourrer la gueule dans les bois au milieu de la nuit tel un crétin fini.

– Tu pourras dormir au loft, okay ? propose Derek.

Il passe un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et le pousse à avancer.

– Mmmh, ton lit, gémit Stiles, le nez collé dans le cou de Derek. Ça fait des mois que je veux que t'y rejoindre.

Derek lâche Stiles qui tombe au sol, la tête la première.


End file.
